


in love with you

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Their reality might be filled with doubts, obstacles and regrets before but they would make sure it would be filled with love from now on.
Relationships: Napoleon/Reira
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Temptation in the Dark `





	in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> last fluff (for now) before I begin my dark, angst project for October hehehe  
> and since I've been dying to write Napoleon for some reason~  
> xoxo

The attic never failed to make Reira feel nostalgic, of their earlier memories and all the times she was getting to know of Napoleon. Once a soldier, once an emperor, someone who was feared by many.

Once her guardian, now _her lover_.

Melancholic eyes gazed through the window, she had been sitting in the alcove by herself after finishing her daily tasks. Intended to take some time to _breathe_.

It hadn’t been too long since Napoleon returned to her arms, alive, and more often than not, the memories came back to haunt her — those days when grief almost destroyed her. 

Sometimes she went up here as a reminder that all of this was real. Not a dream, but a reality. Napoleon had returned and that she must move on from the life she left behind.

_Their reality._

After all, she’d chosen to stay in this era for Napoleon, and she vowed to love him with no regret, with an unwavering heart, to provide comfort in her own ways; a simple touch, soothing words, or simply her mere presence.

The sounds of familiar footsteps that just entered the small space pulled her out from the reverie, her head turned towards the entrance of the attic. 

“Oh, Napoleon. Congratulations, you found me.” The corners of her lips pulled upward in an instant. The sight of his smile made hers even brighter and all the troubled thoughts were all gone. That was how much he meant for her, how he became _a tether_.

_His smile breathed strength and courage into her._

He walked from across the room with a serene smile. “Been looking for you, I thought you’d be here.”

This attic was the place Reira went to whenever she needed to breathe, away from the outside world and he was fully aware of it. “Where else should I be?” Reira chuckled, opening her arms wide for him.

Napoleon’s brows furrowed a little as he continued to walk gracefully. “Don’t do that.”

“...Don’t do what exactly?” Her arms were still open wide, waiting to wrap him with warm affection and love.

Instead, he caught both of her hands in his, holding them as he laughed a little, sitting down on the alcove beside her. “I want to be the one who hugs you, not the other way.”

“Why? Don’t want me to steal your spotlight?” The playful smile on her face was illuminated by the afternoon sunlight from the window — sweet and bright.

His lips quirked into a smile. “Steal all you want, as long as you smile like this.” Leaning close to her, he placed a kiss on top of her head.

A soft chuckle left her lips as she spoke in return, “I will honor your permission, monsieur.” Reira teased. 

After their reunion, she stayed true to her words, never turned away from him, or to leave him in any way. No longer living so blissfully unaware of all the risks and consequences she must face through with her choice. Devoting her heart to him, she would become his sun in daytime; to become his stars and his moon in night time, all for Napoleon so he won’t be standing alone, cold and lonely all on his own.

“I love you.” The confession was spoken in a soft whisper, full of love, another one from many that she’d given him, and many others that would follow. Her hand sneaked behind his head, pulling his face close to her to give him a delicate kiss.

“There you go again, Nunuche. You do love stealing my words.” Napoleon didn’t truly mind, of course, though he did prefer to be the one who showered her with love, to let her know how much she had affected his heart. Despite the subtle protest, he kissed her again. Much more passionate than her chaste kiss to savor the immense love that she conveyed through the kiss. 

Face flushed, she breathed once the kiss ended, opening her eyes slowly with a contented smile upon her lips. “Want me to tell you a secret, Napoleon?”

“What secret?” His fingers absently brushed off the stray strand of hair from her forehead, but his softened gaze remained on her.

Reira was quiet for a moment, relishing on the sight of his handsome face this up close. The smile turned into a mischievous grin that now played on her lips. “I love stealing your spotlight so I can see you smile and laugh.” As soon as the words finished, she stood up from the alcove, laughing and tried to make her escape to save herself from the teasing.

But Napoleon was faster whether he was a human or a vampire, he simply caught her hand, pulling her back to sit in front of him after he shifted to the side. “You’re not going anywhere.” He tenderly kissed the inside of her wrist, lips brushed her skin, quite grateful he fed earlier that day — yes, from her — rather than interrupting this moment.

Because love was not only about intimate moments, love was all about every moment they shared together, including moments of silence. He could see the sight of Paris from this window, could hear the distinct sounds of animals in the forest, the wind, the noise within the mansion, yet somehow, she had stolen all of his attention even in this silence.

Reira laced their fingers together, averting her eyes to the window once more. Contentedly watching the sight of her new home. “I love it here, you know.”

“This place is ours now.” He whispered in her ear, holding her close.

_His breath was a reminder that he was alive._

“Technically, it’s le Comte’s, but I do prefer to call this place ours,” Reira chuckled lightly, her head settling comfortably in the crook of his neck and basking in the pleasant, warm rays of afternoon sunlight, “But what I truly meant was here, this era. This life with you, Napoleon. ”

Fingers intertwined while she could feel his heartbeat from where his chest settled against her back.

_This heartbeat was the proof that he had survived._

That they were both here despite all the doubts and obstacles on their path. With him, she felt content, peaceful, loved — all the weight and restlessness in her heart lightened.

Together, they would walk through this life.

Close, side by side, and in love.


End file.
